ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Nuclear Dropout
Nuclear Dropout is the 3rd episode of the 1st season of Ben 10: Eternal Forms. Script INT. BOY’S ROOM - NIGHT The room is a bit of a mess, but no more than you would expect from a below-average teenager. Dirty clothes scattered everywhere, empty soda cans, maybe a rotting pizza box even. There is a teenage BOY, probably about 16 years old, lying on top of the couch, but not under the covers and not sleeping. He is watching an old TV on the other side of the room, which is playing a football game. Suddenly, the phone rings. Without bothering to turn the volume down, the boy picks it up and answers it. BOY (casually) Hey. VOICE You’re running out of time. A look of shock crosses the boy’s face. He turns off the TV. BOY (seriously) Look, I swear, I can getcha the money. VOICE This ain’t just about money anymore, kid. The boy stares into space, a bit frightened. We get a shot of another boy, probably a year or so older, standing in a dark room with their face cast in shadow and their back to us. VOICE This is about business. We don’t get the cash soon, our next deal’s gotta cancel, which can’t happen. BOY I’m almost there, just give me another two weeks. VOICE We ain’t got two weeks. You got three days to pay up, or we’ll make sure that your whole life goes up in smoke. All of it, including your friends, and your family. The boy’s eyes widen in shock and terror. 2. VOICE Ya know where to find us. Call the police, you’re as good as dead. The other line hangs up. The boy sits rigidly still for a while. Finally, he puts the phone down on the bedside table and pulls the covers over himself, his head included. CUT TO: THEME SONG. INT. BEN’S HOUSE - KITCHEN - MORNING It’s an almost average morning in the Tennyson family house. The mom, Sandra Tennyson, a blond haired blue eyed perky woman in her mid 40s, is busy cooking eggs for breakfast. Her husband, Carl Tennyson, a brown haired man of the same age, is adjusting his tie and getting ready for the work day ahead. The only difference between this morning and any other is that their son, Ben Tennyson, seems to be missing. They don’t seem to be too worried about this, though. SANDRA I wonder where Ben’s run off to this time. CARL Probably off on some alien planet doing some important diplomatic mission or something. Or still dealing with the whole Kevin thing. SANDRA (confused) Kevin thing? CARL Remember his friend Kevin? SANDRA Oh, right! He’s such a nice boy. CARL Not anymore. From what I’ve heard, he’s mutated into a giant monster and gone on a rampage. SANDRA Oh no, that’s horrible. Poor Ben, he’s gotten so much stress piled on him lately, having to save the world, dealing the press, his friends mutating on him... 3. CARL He’s a tough kid, he’s doing fine. I’m proud of him. SANDRA I am too. Sandra finishes cooking the eggs, puts them on a plate, and hands them to Carl. SANDRA Got everything, honey? CARL Yup. I better eat these in the car, I’m going to be late. Sandra gives him a little peck on the cheek, and he heads for the door. But before he can make it out of the kitchen, the doorbell rings. CARL I guess I’ll get it. INT. BEN’S HOUSE - FRONT ENTRANCE - CONTINUOUS Briefcase in hand, he walks the rest of the way to the front door. He opens the door to find Ben as Big Chill. CARL Oh, Ben, there you are! BIG CHILL Hey dad. Big Chill walks into the entry room. Sandra hear the commotion and pokes her head through the pass to the kitchen. Her face lights up. SANDRA Ben! She hops over and gives him a big hug. She soon shivers and backs off, Big Chill’s cold aura getting to her. SANDRA (to Ben, slightly scolding) Ben, what did I tell you about being an alien in the house? 4. BIG CHILL Uh, about that... You guys might want to sit down for this. INT. BEN’S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - MOMENTS LATER Carl and Sandra are sitting on the couch in the living room, looking a bit distraught. Ben, still as Big Chill, is on the chair trying to explain everything that happened while he was gone. BIG CHILL ...and then I went insane, and two minutes later the poison killed me. CARL So if you were, you know, killed, why are you alive? BIG CHILL Well, you see- SANDRA (cutting him off) No! I’ve figured it out. Big Chill and Carl glance at each other, for a second, then Big Chill motions at her to give her the floor. SANDRA (like she just figured out some huge mystery) Big Chill is a ghost alien, right? So, when you died, Big Chill left the Ultimatrix and your spirit with it, and now you’re going to haunt the world as the ghost of yourself as Big Chill for the rest of eternity. Carl raises an eyebrow, a bit amused by this. Sandra looks at Ben with a steady gaze, dead serious. Big Chill stares back blankly. BIG CHILL ...no. SANDRA (still convinced that she’s right) Prove it. 5. Big Chill pushes down on the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest, and is suddenly Chromastone. Sandra’s pride at figuring everything out slowly fades. CHROMASTONE But you were kinda close. Verdona transferred my conscienceness into the Ultimatrix, so I survived. But my human form was corrupted so I can’t be one at all anymore. SANDRA (empathetically sad, motherly) Oh, baby! She goes over again and gives him another hug, this one a bit longer and less cold. Chromastone pats her on the back a few times. CHROMASTONE The point is, until we find a way to fix this, we’re going to have to make some changes to accommodate for this. First of which is that, uh, I don’t think going to school anymore is going to work out. Carl clenches his teeth and glances away, looking extremely pained. CARL I feel like a horrible parent for saying this, but... you’re right. SANDRA (also pained) Yeeeeah. Sandra pulls out of the hug. SANDRA Is Gwen going to drop out too? CHROMASTONE (sigh) Not if she can help it. 6. EXT. BELLWOOD PREP - MORNING The school day is just beginning at Bellwood Prep, and everyone is entering the building. Gwen stands across the road from the school behind a tree, watching. She looks down at a ID mask she is holding in her hands. GWEN Alright, here goes nothing. She begins to raise the mask up to her face. INT. BELLWOOD PREP - HALLWAY - MOMENTS LATER Gwen walks down the hallway of Bellwood Prep, looking perfectly human, a purple backpack slung over her shoulder. There aren’t many people out, since homeroom is about to start. A random student, who is late as well, sees her. PREP STUDENT Hey, Gwen! She smiles and waves at him, then keeps walking. INT. ENGLISH CLASS - LATER Gwen is now sitting at her desk in a classroom, along with many other students. Her English teacher, Ms. Kathlin, stands at the front of the room in front of the desk. MS. KATHLIN Class, take out your essays. I will come around to collect them. The students reach into their folders and binders and pull out a few papers each, which they hand to the teacher as she walks by. Gwen opens her binder and flips through a few pages. As Ms. Kathlin approaches, a look of panic crosses her face. She begins flipping through some more pages. Ms. Kathlin stops and waits. MS. KATHLIN Is everything all right, Gwendolyn? She stops flipping, relaxes, and breaths a sigh of relief. She pulls her essay out and begins to hand it to her. GWEN (still with a distorted Anodite voice) Sorry about that, Ms- 7. She stops mid sentence, realizing that her voice isn’t disguised. She covers her mouth. She teacher stares at her in shock and a bit of fear, as does the entire class. MS. KATHLIN Gwendolyn... what’s... what’s wrong with your... Gwen puts her hand up to silence her, looking down at her desk in embarrassment. GWEN Something... happened yesterday, during a fight. I’d rather not talk about it. She looks up and shoots a little smile, handing her the paper. GWEN But it’s probably not permanent. The teacher nods, still looking a bit shaken, and moves along. As Gwen is pulling her hand back, it suddenly quivers, as if it is a staticy hologram. She stares at it for a second in surprise, then nervously hides it under her desk. Ms. Kathlin returns to the front of the classroom, her original position. Gwen’s entire arm distorts for a second like with her hand. She grabs her upper arm with her other hand by reflex. MS. KATHLIN Today we will be discussing the poems you were assigned to analyze last night. Gwen’s whole body quivers. A few people around her notice and look at her questioningly. Ms. Kathlin begins to write something on the chalkboard. A loud, almost explosion like buzz emanates from Gwen as her body is distorted once more. Ms. Kathlin notices the noise and turns to look. She unevenly glows white and her disguise begins to dissolve. The ID mask falls to the floor beside her, smoking and sparking. Gwen now looks 100% Anodite, sitting at her desk, eyes wide. The whole class stares at her in a similar manner, including the teacher. 8. There is a long silence. GWEN ...I don’t feel to good. I’ll just... go to the nurse. She gets up and walks out of the classroom. No one says anything, no one moves. INT. KEVIN’S GARAGE - AFTERNOON EXTREME CLOSE UP: GWEN’S HAND Gwen bangs her fist on the work table. GWEN (holding back a scream) Ugh, I hate this! FOURARMS (O.S) It’s not a big deal, Gwen. BACK TO SCENE Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are all inside of Kevin’s garage. Gwen is sitting at a workbench in the corner away from her friends, while the other two seem to be using the top of Kevin’s car as a table for some alien equipment. Ben is in the form of Fourarms, watching Kevin as he fiddles with the machines with his Spidermonkey hand. Gwen turns to face Fourarms. GWEN (half hysterical) Not a big deal? Not a big deal? Thanks to this stupid body, I can never go to school again, I’ll never go to college, and all those years I spent studying and preparing for the Ivy League mean absolutely nothing! KEVIN Think of it this way, would you rather spend four years at some stuffy college learning about calculus or whatever, or four years out saving the universe? Gwen pauses, not saying anything. Turns away from them. 9. GWEN (mumbling) I was really looking forward to it... Fourarms and Kevin turn back to their mystery project, leaving Gwen to wallow in her angsty misery. FOURARMS You got any readings yet? KEVIN Nope, still clean. About to move to the fourth quadrant. GWEN (still not looking at them) What are you two doing, anyway? FOURARMS Scanning for bombs. Gwen turns around, now honestly confused. GWEN (beat) Why? She gets up and starts walking closer as he explains. KEVIN We heard rumors that some kids at Bellwood High got a hold of an alien bomb are are planning to use it. GWEN Where’d you hear that? KEVIN I have my sources. Gwen does the Anodite equivalent of raising an eyebrow at them, which is widening one eye and slitting the other. FOURARMS ...I overheard someone talking about it a few days ago in study hall. Gwen shakes her head. 10. GWEN That isn’t proof. You probably took it completely out of context. FOURARMS Better safe than sorry. GWEN Well, when you guys are done with that, how about we go and find a real threat? I could use something to blast right now. Gwen turns and starts wandering away again. Suddenly, one of the devices starts beeping like crazy. A simple hologram of a pill-shaped item pops up from a projector. KEVIN Got something. Both Fourarms and Gwen suddenly give the matter their rapt attention. FOURARMS Where? KEVIN From the looks of it, buried about four feet under that old swing set. GWEN What kind of bomb is it? KEVIN No clue. But it’s certainly shaped like a bomb. GWEN You mean you’re not even sure that it is one? FOURARMS Whatever kind it is, it could blow any second. Let’s go! Fourarms slams on the Ultimatrix and turns into Jetray. Kevin starts to unfold his cape wings. Gwen stands still. GWEN Hold on, let me scan it first. Close up on Gwen’s eyes and she closes them. The sound of buzzing mana emanates off of her. She opens her eyes. 11. GWEN Guys, it isn’t a- The camera zooms out. Jetray and Kevin had already left. GWEN (disappointed) -bomb. EXT. BELLWOOD HIGH - AFTERNOON Several high school students are hanging around outside the school. Nobody is on the swing set- they’re all to big for it- but many are positioned around it. Suddenly, Humungousaur charges in. HUMUNGOUSAUR (roaring) OUT OF THE WAAAAAAY!!! The teenagers part in panic as he barrels through the courtyard. Kevin flies around, swooping down upon the crowd to herd them further away. Humungousaur stops right in front of the swing set, sending a final few scattering. Humungousaur wraps his hands around the two sides of the swing set and pulls up. The structure is ripped right out of the ground easily. He tosses it to the side carelessly, and it almost lands of a group of frightened students. He drops to his knees and starts shoveling out huge, heaping handfuls of dirt. Some people dare to come a little closer, just to see what’s going on. After a little while of this, Humungousaur pulls something out of the ground and holds it high in the air. A close up reveals that it’s some sort of old, rusted metal container, with no blinking lights or anything else that would suggest an active bomb. He pulls it closer to his face, confused. Kevin lands next to him. KEVIN Let me see that. 12. Humungousaur hands the pill shaped object over to him. Kevin unscrews the top of it and peeks inside. He looks up at Humungousaur with one of those "yep, we’re complete idiots" looks. They look down in front of them. A teacher with greying brown hair looks up at them disapprovingly, hands on her hips. They look back at each other again. INT. KEVIN’S GARAGE - AFTERNOON The contents of the container are spilled out on the hood of Kevin’s car. A leaf pressing, a couple of old photos, a shoelace, two dollars, and a rock. There was also a letter, which Gwen is now holding as she slowly paces back and forth across the room. Kevin and Ben (as Fourarms) refuse to make eye contact with her or each other, looking extremely embarrassed. GWEN (reading from letter) "September 24th, 1978- Dear me; I have to do a project for Ms. Atkins’ class where I make a time capsule that I’ll dig up in senior year. Inside is a couple of picture of me right now, a shoelace from my winning pair of running shoes, two bucks, my pet rock Steve, and some dumb leaf thing she’s forcing us to put in." (stops reading letter) I don’t see "bomb" on that list. FOURARMS Oh, shut up. Kevin huffs. GWEN Oh, and by the way, thanks to that little fiasco... She walks back to the work table for a second and picks up very official-looking documents. She hands one to each of them. GWEN ...neither of you are allowed within one hundred feet of the school for the rest of your lives. 13. Fourarms takes his piece of paper and reads it over. He throws it over his shoulder and buries his face in his hands. FOURARMS This is stupid! GWEN You’re telling me. KEVIN Wait, why would anyone put a time capsule under a swing set? FOURARMS It was only put in two years ago. It wasn’t even there when this was buried. GWEN (exasperated) Can we please forget about the stupid time capsule and go do something productive? FOURARMS Such as...? GWEN I don’t know, maybe finding some real danger? Come on, let’s go listen for some Plumber alerts. Gwen turns around to go, but Fourarms and Kevin stay put. Kevin looks deep in thought. KEVIN Then why was it never dug up? FOURARMS I dunno... maybe they moved or something. GWEN (muttering) Guess I’ll go by myself then. She storms off out of the garage. 14. INT. ABANDONED WAREHOUSE - HALLWAY - NIGHT Gwen floats slowly along an empty hallway within an old, rusting warehouse, her glow dimmed to a minimum. She is grumbling to herself angrily and mostly unintelligibly, though a few phrases come out comprehensible. GWEN (to herself, with barely contained fury) Stupid lousy xenophobes... (mocking) "You’ll be a distraction to other students." Like anyone really cares!... Suddenly, Gwen has a flash of mana sense in her mind, and stops cold. She turns and looks at a door across the hall. INT. ABANDONED WAREHOUSE - ROOM - NIGHT The room is much like the rest of the warehouse, only better kept and more obviously occupied, with a couple of pieces of furniture and some soda cans on the floor. Crates line most of the walls, in fact two of the only open spaces are the doors (one leads to the hall, the other to outside), and the majority of those crates are marked with a strange symbol. There is another one of those symbols high on the wall. A very gangster looking young man whose name we later learn is Bruce, probably nearing his twenties, is reclining on a chair constructed of several crates in the corner. Next to him on the same chair is his girlfriend Rachel, the same age. The door leading to outside opens, and another boy, Chris, walks in, also the same age. He is carrying a limp duffel bag in one hand. BRUCE Done? CHRIS All done. BRUCE Sick. That’ll show ’im. RACHEL You planted the bomb already? Isn’t there a chance he’ll pay up? 15. BRUCE Doubt it. RACHEL (sinisterly) Awesome. Can’t wait to see that ol’ torture chamber of a school go up in smoke! The camera pans up to see Gwen, who had notched herself between a few pipes on the ceiling, out of sight from those on the ground. She is staring at them curiously. GWEN (thinking) So there really was a bomb... She balls her hands into fists and narrows her eyes. GWEN (thinking) Gotta take these guys out now, get them to talk. BRUCE (O.S) And after he’s taken care of, we’ll go raid his house for the dough, take out his dad while we’re at it. The camera cuts down to see the gangsters again. CHRIS Not a good idea. His place is only ten blocks from the school, the nuke’ll knock it out too. Cut back to Gwen. Her eyes widen in shock, her fists loosen. GWEN (V.O) (thinking, frantic) A NUKE? Back to the gangsters. BRUCE ...right. Never mind that. Got the remote? Chris hands Bruce the detonator. CHRIS I say, as soon as your girl gets back and we’re in the shelter, BOOM! 16. Bruce and his girlfriend both laugh, almost maniacally though they obviously weren’t trying to intentionally. GWEN (thinking) If I strike now, they’ll just set off the bomb, and there goes half the state... She seems to decide on something, and slits open a portal in front of herself, which she them climbs in and slips through. It closes after her feet. INT. KEVIN’S GARAGE - NIGHT Kevin and Ben (as Fourarms) are discussing something near Kevin’s car just as Gwen bursts in. She looks extremely frantic. GWEN Guys! KEVIN Gwen, what is it? GWEN There’s a bomb. FOURARMS Oh, so now you believe us. GWEN Just hear me out, it gets worse. I was investigating a possible weapons deal down in the abandoned warehouses, but instead I found these people talking about how they were going to blow up the school because some kid- I don’t know who- won’t give them some money. FOURARMS What’s the worse part? GWEN They’re going to use a nuclear bomb. Ben and Kevin look at each other in shock. 17. KEVIN That’s not good. GWEN We have to do something! KEVIN We’re already on it. GWEN What? FOURARMS We did some investigation of our own while you were gone. We figured out everything ourselves but the nuke part. GWEN But how are we supposed to do this now that you two have been banned from school grounds? They’ll probably ban me the second I set foot there, too. FOURARMS Aw, forget the rules, let’s just do this! GWEN Do you have any idea how much trouble we’ll get in if we do that? KEVIN Luckily, I’ve already found someone to go in for us. FOURARMS GWEN You have? You have? FOURARMS Since when? GWEN Who? KEVIN You’re probably not going to like it... 18. INT. BELLWOOD HIGH - HALLWAY - DAY It’s the beginning of the school day. Students are at their lockers, getting their materials for the day and chatting it up. The camera focuses in on two students in particular, who are walking down the hall with unusual purpose- Cash and JT, the school bullies. JT, looking a tad nervous, leans in to whisper to Cash. JT Are you sure you we should be doing this? CASH Of course I’m sure! Just think about it, JT, this is our chance to be REAL heroes! Beside, we’re getting paid, aren’t we? INT. BELLWOOD HIGH - HOMEROOM - DAY Cash and JT sit down at their desks in homeroom. Not many students are there yet- most of them are still hanging out in the hall- but some are. The teacher is out of the classroom as well. Cash’s cell phone rings. He picks it up. CASH Hello? KEVIN Got some new intel, you might want to listen up. Cash covers the speaker and turns to JT, wide-eyed. CASH (to JT) It’s Kevin! They both lean close to the phone, pretty much putting their heads together, so they can both hear. KEVIN The bomb your looking for is a nuke. It’s alien tech, so it’ll be about the size of a pipe bomb. 19. JT (frightened) You’re not serious. KEVIN You know Rachel Carlson? Cash glances up at the door, watching several of the students flood into the room. Rachel is among them. CASH Yeah, why? KEVIN She’s in on it. She’s acting as the eyes and ears for the bombers to make sure nobody tells or tries to evac. She leaves, bomb’s going off in the next 15 minutes. CASH (a bit scared now) G-got it. KEVIN Good. Call us as soon as you find it. We’re counting on you. He hangs up. The two bullies stare at the phone for a second, stunned. JT drops his head down on the table and buries it in his arms. JT Oh, what have we gotten ourselves into this time... INT. BELLWOOD HIGH - CAFETERIA - DAY Lunch has just begun. The cafeteria is bustling with activity as students file into the lunchline, greet their friends, and begin eating if they were lucky enough to snag lunch before the rush. Cash and JT are up near the head of the line, getting their food put on their trays. JT Half the day gone and we’re still no closer to figuring this out than when we started. I don’t even where to start. 20. CASH At least she’s still here. He gestures his head over to Rachel, who’s sitting herself down with some friends over at a table. JT Still, unless we come up with a plan before she bolts, we’re done for. Something seems to strike Cash, just as they’re at the end of the line. CASH Actually, I think I just did. Follow me. They leave the line and Cash walks swiftly and purposely into the crowd, JT on his tail, and begins approaching Rachel’s table. JT halts as soon as he realizes what’s going on. JT (hushed yell) Are you insane? CASH You know what they say, keep your enemies close. Besides, we might overhear something useful. JT ...you’re right. Good idea, let’s do this. They continue going, side by side now, just as another girl sits herself next to Rachel. She is Anika, a red haired teenage beauty queen. Cash’s eyes widen in fear, and he suddenly turns around. CASH (frantically) Actually on second though maybe we should just watch her from a distance- JT grabs Cash’s arm and starts dragging him along. JT No way, we’re not backing out now. 21. They finally get to the table and walk over to the people sitting there. The girls (and a few guys), all of which look fairly average, look up at them. BOY 1 (sighs) What do you want? JT (nervously) Oh, we just were wondering if we could, you know, sit with you guys today. GIRL 1 And why the heck would you want to do that? JT Uh, well, you see... RACHEL It was a bet, wasn’t it? They both look at her in shock. RACHEL You bet somebody something, and if you lost you would have to come hang out with us losers for a day. Isn’t that right? JT (rubbing the back of his head) ...yeah, okay, we admit it. But we had our pick of any other group in the school, but we picked you guys because we think you’re pretty cool. RACHEL Is that so? Rachel shoots him a little grin. RACHEL Yeah, we get it. Wouldn’t want to be caught dead with us. Lose your status, lose your friends, lose your soccer team status. Well, as long as you’re excused... Rachel pats the empty seat next to her. 22. RACHEL Let’s hang. Anika has her friend scoot over, and she gestures to the new empty seat. ANIKA (in a naturally high, nasally, obnoxious voice; flirtatiously) I got another seat right here, Cash. Cash glances uncomfortably at JT before unsurely sitting down next to Anika. Rachel reaches into her backpack and pulls out a tubaware box, and starts to open it. RACHEL Now... She opens it all the way, revealing a batch of delicious looking chocolate chip cookies. RACHEL Who wants cookies? INT. BELLWOOD HIGH - HALLWAY - DAY Rachel, Anika, Cash, and JT are all going down the hallway towards gym class. Anika is standing very close to Cash, and Cash is trying not to make eye contact. Rachel is just at the end of a long explanation. RACHEL ...and that’s why I think the government in general is a bad idea. JT Wow, Rachel, I always thought this anti-establishment stuff was to get attention. RACHEL Most people do. (to Cash) Sure you don’t want a cookie? CASH Yeah, I’m good. 23. JT (luring) They’re soft and delicious! CASH For the last time, I’m fine! RACHEL You really should, but... suit yourself. They arrive at the locker rooms, where they go their separate ways into the appropriate room for their gender. ANIKA (as she leaves; flirtatiously; to Cash) See you later, big boy. Cash waits until she’s gone, then shivers and goes into the boy’s room with JT. INT. BELLWOOD HIGH - BOYS LOCKER ROOM - CONTINUOUS As soon as the two enter the locker room, they begin talking hurriedly and hushed to each other. CASH Why the heck did you take that cookie? She’s the enemy, remember? It could have been laced with poison for all we know. JT Well, they tasted fine. Besides, what reason does she have to poison her best friends, or us for that matter? CASH I don’t know... Well, I could see why she’d want to poison Anika, but... JT Wow, you really weren’t kidding about how much you hate that chick, were you? CASH No duh. She’s so freaking annoying, I want to strangle her every time 24. CASH she opens her mouth. Anyway, let’s change and get up there before she makes a break for it while we’re not looking. INT. BELLWOOD HIGH - GYM - MOMENTS LATER It’s the basketball unit in the Bellwood High junior gym class. Cash and JT are playing with a couple of other random guys. JT’s a bit of a wimp, but Cash is pretty good at basketball for a soccer player. Rachel and Anika, along with another girl, and standing at the edge of the gym nearby, watching silently and refusing to participate. Suddenly, Rachel’s cell phone beeps. She takes it out and looks down at it, wide eyed. JT takes quick notice as he stops to catch his breath. One of the boys almost makes a basket, but Cash deflects the shot. Rachel gets up, says a quick word to Anika, then begins a brisk walk out of the room. JT pulls on Cash’s shirt sleeve while the group is resetting for another round. CASH (annoyed) What is it, JT? JT (points to Rachel) See for yourself. Rachel walks out the door. Cash drops the basketball in shock. JT We have to follow her. Neither of them hesitate, they both run after her, right out of the gym. INT. BELLWOOD HIGH - HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS They burst through the door and skid turn into the hallway. They see her turning into a hallway a ways down, and follow her. They wind down several hallways in the chase. At one point, a teacher is almost knocked over by them as they rocket past, and begins to scream at them. 25. TEACHER What do you two think you’re doing? Get back here! They eventually reach a stairwell, which they take down into the teacher parking garage under the school. INT. BELLWOOD HIGH - PARKING GARAGE - CONTINUOUS There they manage to catch up with Rachel, who stopped to look around. They tackle her to the ground, making her scream in surprise. They pin her, JT holding down her legs and Cash her arms. RACHEL Get off of me, you big buffoons! JT We know what you’re up to, Rachel! CASH Yeah, now spill it, where’s the bomb. RACHEL (confused, scared) Bomb? There’s a bomb? CASH Quit playing dumb with us, it’s not going to work. RACHEL I swear, I don’t know anything about a bomb. What’s going on? JT ...you don’t know anything, do you? Rachel looks up at Cash, her eyes filled with fear. Confused by this turn of events, Cash’s grip on her arm loosens. Suddenly, she breaks free from the arm hold and throws a punch at Cash, which hits him square in the jaw and knocks him off her to the side. She easily pulls her legs out from under JT, scrambles to her feet, and pulls a knife from her back pocket. 26. INT. BELLWOOD HIGH - STAIRWELL - CONTINUOUS A group of about 5 students is creeping down the stairs to the parking garage. STUDENT 1 Come on, I saw them go this way. STUDENT 2 This better be a good fight, I haven’t seen any action all week! They reach the bottom of the stairs and they peek around the corner into the parking garage, where they see Cash, JT, and Rachel standing off. INT. BELLWOOD HIGH - PARKING GARAGE - CONTINUOUS Cash, Rachel, and JT are in the same position that we left them in. Rachel chuckles. RACHEL Head of the drama club, hello? You really thought I was telling the truth? Cash and JT just stand there, shaking. RACHEL I’m going to let you two off with a warning, ’cause honestly you guys are pretty cool. Go upstairs, right now. The cookie’s’ll kick in any minute now, and the ambulance will have to come pick JT up. Cash, you go with him. The hospital is out of range, you’ll be fine if the radiation doesn’t get you. JT What do you mean, the cookies will kick... will kick... JT suddenly starts to sweat, and drifts off in the middle of his sentence. His eyes roll back in his head and he collapses forward onto the ground. Cash stares down at him in surprise, then turns back to Rachel, who is just standing there calmly. CASH (furious) What did you do to him!?! 27. RACHEL Just a sedative. He’ll be fine in a few days. She shrugs nonchalantly, then walks up to him and puts the knife against his chest. RACHEL Now I suggest you take him upstairs to the nurse before anyone else gets hurt. And not a word of this to anyone. Cash stares at her in fear for a second, then slowly steps backwards and starts to lean down to pick JT’s limp body off the floor. But before he does, he suddenly explodes, whirls around, and punches Rachel in the gut. She drops the knife, with Cash kicks out of the way, and stumbles back. CASH I usually don’t fight girls, but this is an exception. He charges her again, aiming to land another blow. She steps out of the way just in time and socks him in the jaw, making him stumble to the side. She tries to jump him from behind, but he turns around, grabs her arms before she can hit, and wrestles her into a full nelson. CASH This is for what you’re trying to do to the school and the people in it. He’s right next to a wall, so he sort of flings her to the side while keeping her in the lock, knocking her against the concrete. CASH And this is for what you did to JT! He undoes the hold halfway, then flips Rachel over his head and slams her on the ground. She groans for a second, then passes out. The group of students watching stare at them, awestruck. CASH Okay, gotta find that bomb... 28. He starts running around and looking for anything bomblike. Seconds after he begins, a beeping and clicking noise sounds, followed by several steady, softer beeps. He freezes in place and turns, slowly, then runs over to investigate. He goes behind a support pillar, and right on the opposite wall is a strange capsule-shaped object duct taped to the wall. There is a countdown showing, which is at about four minutes and thirty seven seconds when he finds it. He takes out his cell phone and presses a speed dial. CASH Guys, found the bomb. Parking garage of Bellwood High. I can’t turn it off and it’s gonna blow in 4 minutes. Requesting backup. He hangs up. He runs over to the bomb and rips it off the wall. CASH I got this, don’t drop it, don’t drop it, don’t drop it... The scene cuts ahead a little bit, to when Cash is in the middle of the parking lot, still slowly walking with the bomb held out in front of him. He carefully places it on the ground, trying not to shake. The second it’s steadily on the ground, he lets go and bolts backwards. The timer reads less than one minute. Suddenly, a huge pink portal opens on one end of the parking garage. Kevin, Gwen, and Ben as Big Chill all fly out of it and across the room to Cash. She picks up Rachel and JT with her mana hair and makes gesture to Cash signaling for him to go. GWEN It’s not safe here, let’s go! INT. BELLWOOD HIGH - STAIRWELL - CONTINUOUS She herds him back into the stairwell, where she finds all the other students staring, their jaws on the ground. She looks exasperated for a moment. GWEN ...okay whatever, you guys come to, come on! 29. Despite her efforts, they stay put and keep watching the action. She gives up. INT. BELLWOOD HIGH - PARKING GARAGE - CONTINUOUS Kevin picks up the nuclear bomb with his claw, then backs up. Big Chill is floating in the air wingless. KEVIN Go long! He chucks the nuke across the room. Big Chill flies in front of it, going intangible in the process. Then, just as the bomb is going through his body, he slams down on the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest and turns into NRG. NRG (battle cry) NRG! ZOOM IN: INSIDE NRG’S SUIT The nuke is floating around in a sea of red radiation stuff. The timer reaches 0. BACK TO SCENE There’s a muffled boom, and NRG jolts for a second before returning to a normal stance, only a bit more relaxed. NRG Mmmmmm, delicious. Kevin and Gwen both walk over to NRG, followed by Cash. KEVIN Come on, let’s get out of here before any teachers show. (to Cash) We’ll discuss payment later. GWEN But don’t worry, we’ll cover JT’s medical bill. Gwen turns and begins to open the portal. NRG looks to Cash one last time. NRG We’ll credit you if anyone asks. And by the way... Thanks. Cash grins. 30. CASH No problem. The three aliens step through the portal and disappear in a pop. Cash just stands there watching, and the other students are starting to creep out from the stairwell. STUDENT 2 Dude, that was totally SICK! TEACHER (O.S) Would someone care to explain what’s going on here? They all turn around. From the other stairwell came the same teacher who had yelled at them in the hallway, accompanied by the principal, Ms. Camagna. They begin walking over purposefully and authoritatively. CASH Uh, um... Ms. Camagna suddenly notices her son, the boy from the beginning of the episode, is in the group. She immediately targets him. MS. CAMAGNA Robbie! Why aren’t you in class? ROBBIE (flustered) Uh, I’m sorry mom- I mean Ms. Camag- principal- ma’am. He hangs his head in shame. The teacher looks to the side and notices both JT and Rachel, lying on the floor unconscious. She points at them with a bony finger. TEACHER (starting to freak out) And what is the meaning of THIS? Her eyes fall of Cash, who has a bruise on his jaw and a knife near his foot. TEACHER You. You did this, didn’t you? Oh, you are going to be in so much trouble! STUDENT 1 (defensively) 31. STUDENT 1 Cash didn’t do anything! Well, okay, so he did knock that chick out, but after she took out JT. STUDENT 2 If he hadn’t, that bomb would have gone off and everyone in the school would be dead. MS. CAMAGNA A bomb? What’s this about a bomb? CASH (a bit nervous) Rachel was planning on blowing the school up because somebody here owed her and her friends some money or something. (gaining confidence) Luckily, JT and I were here to save the day. TEACHER So, where’s the bomb? CASH Uh, about that... STUDENT 3 (pipes up) An alien flew in through a magic portal and ate it! Everyone looks at Student 3. STUDENT 3 (seriously) I swear on my life. STUDENT 2 ...actually, yeah, that’s about what happened. ROBBIE (confessing) They’re all telling the truth. And also... I’m the one who owed them the money. I thought I had more time before they acted on their threats... (looks at Ms. Camagna, starting to cry) They were trying to get both of us. Just me wasn’t enough. 32. MS. CAMAGNA Oh, Robbie! She ran over and gave him a big, motherly hug. TEACHER All heroics aside, you still are all skipping classes, which is grounds for detention itself... MS. CAMAGNA Let them go. The teacher looks at Ms. Camagna in surprise. TEACHER But- MS. CAMAGNA In fact, let them go home. Let all the students go. There could be another bomb, for all we know. Go tell the rest of the staff. Oh, and get someone to take those two upstairs. She motions to JT and Rachel. The teacher is silent for a second, then begrudingly turns around and leaves. Several other students walk away as well. Ms. Camagna puts her hand on Robbie’s back and starts to lead him out of there, but she stops briefly next to Cash. They both smile at him. ROBBIE You did good, Cash. They walk away. Cash watches them go, smiling with pride in himself as the camera fades to black. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Eternal Forms Category:Binkatong